


Witchcraft

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Witches, au where witches exist but are rare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Billy is a witch and he doesn’t really use his magic that much, but when he does he tries to use it for good and to help others





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes in the writing

It was that night, that night after the Byers house. Billy was in his car with max, still feeling a little woozy and pissed. 

"You are such a little bitch." He growls out. She looks at him with fire in her eyes. “And you're an asshole. You could of killed him you moron!" 

"I wasn't!" 

"That's because I had to drug you and you better stay away from my friends or-"

"Or what, you gonna bring out that bat, that's not even yours?” She huffs and punches him arm. "Just stop being a dick and I want you to apologize!"

"What? No screw You." He got punched again in the shoulder. "You have to do it, what you did was so stupid!"

"Like I said screw you." For that Billy gets one more punch in the arm. It doesn't hurt, but it does make him angrier and annoyed. 

When they pull up to the house, Max is still yelling at him. "Keep your goddamn voice down."

"Then agree to what I say!" Billy growls and his eyes flash gold for second. Then a tree not too far burst into flames. "Fucking Fine you little shit stain I'll apologize just leave me alone!" The door to their house opens and Susan, then Neil comes out.

Susan gives max a hug, "thank god, where have you been?"

"At a friends house, I forgot to tell you guys. I'm sorry."

"Well as long your safe-oh my god, how did that happened?” Susan says in shock as she looks at the burning tree. Neil notices it too and glares at Billy. He knows exactly where that came from. 

Billy tries not to gulp from the heated glare his father was giving him, but fails. "Lightning probably strike it or something, you two come inside."

They both nod and do what he says. 

"Max go to your room until your mother makes you dinner, then we will discuss your punishment later. Billy me and you are going to have a talk in your room.” Billy tries not to ook so scared in front of max, but it was a little hard to.

Once max is in her room, Neil grabs Billy's arm and forces him into the room. Then shuts the door. "Did you do that to that tree?"

"N-No si-"

"Don't you dare lie to me, did you do that?" He growls. Billy takes a heavy breath and swallows. "Y-Yes." Billy should of saw the punch coming, but he didn't. He stumbles back and started to taste blood in his mouth. He then gets a knee to the gut, making groan in pain and fall to the floor.

"What I have said about doing shit like that."

"It was an accident dad-Ah!" Billy received a kick to his ribs and Neil stomped on his back. "What have I said!"

"To never d-do that sir." He whispers feeling tears to his eyes. "I'm s-sorry sir." Neil looks at him like he's a disgusting parasite. "Your mother wanted to keep you, but we should of had you aborted when we had the chance. You're a fucking abomination like her." He then smirks. 

"Say it."

"W-what?"

"Say what you are." Billy sometimes couldn't believe how this man can be this cruel. "Sir please-" He got another stomp on the back and the boot then pressed against his neck, making it hard to breathe. "I said say it. What are you."

Billy whispers it out. 

"I can't hear you boy, speak louder." He puts more pressure on his neck.

Billy let's out a sob and says it again. "I'm an abomination sir." The boot is off him and he's finally able to breathe probably again. 

"That's right. Now remember never fucking do that evil shit your mother called magic ever fucking again." 

"Y-Yes sir." With that Neil leaves the room and slams the door. Billy lays on the floor for a few minutes before deciding to get up. He goes to his bed and lays down. 

"Why couldn't I just be born fucking normal." He mumbles. "Fucking Max." He would of never did that to the tree if Maxine hadn't pushed him and made him so angry. 

He sighs and takes out a cigarette and then lights it up. He takes a drag and then blows out some smoke. The smoke was in the shape of a horse, galloping before dispersing. 

He blows more smoke out and this time it comes out in the shape of a butterfly, fluttering it's wings. 

He smiles a little remembering how his mother showed him this when he was sad, telling him that one day he'll be able to do it. Billy remembers asking her how would he be a able to do that. 

His mother told him that since she is witch, he would also gain magic and do all sorts of wonderful things with it.

But Neil always told him to never use it or he be punished for it. his father thought of him as a freak of nature, something to be destroyed. 

His mom told him that Neil didn’t even know she was a witch until she told him when she was pregnant. 

Billy remembers the first time using magic at the age of five. He made a small flower grow on a bush. His mother was so proud, but Neil smacked him and yelled at him, telling him he was a cursed child. 

Billy blows out some more magic smoke before getting off the bed. He lifts his mattress and takes a book that was underneath it. The cover was brown and made of leather, it had a raven on it. The title said rituals and spells in Latin. 

His mom gave this to him before she died, he hide it from Neil for a very long time. Opening the book, he flips through it and finds a spell. It was a simple one to test out. He says the Latin spell words and his hair starts to grow. 

It was a little longer now. Billy reveres the spell and his hair is back to normal. He puts book back, then lays back on the bed. 

Soon he falls alseep, dreaming about being with his mother and them doing magic together.

/\

Three weeks pass, max was un grounded and Neil basically just ignored Billy, witch was fine with Billy. 

It was the morning and Billy was making breakfast, Susan and Neil went to work early so he had to do it.

Soon max is at the table and Billy sets a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. She scrunches up her nose. “I want cereal.” 

“Too bad, we’re out.” She huffs but eats, Billy sits down with his food and bottle of hot sauce, he puts some his omelette and begins eating. 

“Your gross.” Max says.

“Shut up and eat.” 

“Asshole.” Max mumbles, but continues eating. They sat in silence for the rest of their meal. After they were done they went over to the sink and put their dishes in there. 

Billy grabs his keys and they go outside to the car. When they get in, Billy starts driving. As they got out to the road max speaks “Are you going to apologize?”

“Billy tightens his grip on the wheel a little bit. “No.” This gets max furious. “Why!?”

“Because I don’t have to do it just because you tell me to, I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.” 

“Why are you such a dick? Apologize to steve and my friends.” 

“I thought you didn’t want me near your friends.” He imitates her high voice. “Fuck you, if you don’t apologize then...I’ll sneak out more!”

Billy glares really hard at her, he might set off his magic and make this whole car explode. “You wouldn’t fucking dare.”

“I would unless you apologize.” Billy’s eyes flash gold and some type of ink stain starts appearing on Max’s shirt and she notices it. “What the hell.” She mumbles. Billy felt a little bad for doing that, it was a brand new shirt Susan got her, but it was better then getting another tree on fire or her

Simple stain spells are always better then setting someone on fire. “Fine, okay, fine. I’ll do it, just stop fucking bugging me and shut your mouth.” 

“Thank you asshole.” She says with a scoff.

“I’ll throw you the fuck out, if you don’t shut up like I said.” They sit in silence for the rest of the ride. When they get to the school, max rushes out to her friends.

Billy gets out also and goes over to them. “Hey brats.” He says to them, they froze and start looking scared, making Billy roll his eyes a bit. 

“You better stay away from us like max said or she’ll kick your ass again or I’ll have Steve get the bat and-“ suddenly Dustin’s coughs and his throat gets a little dry.

Billy just finished flashing his eyes gold. It was a simple silence spell that lasted for a few seconds. “I just want to say I’m sorry for scaring you guys, I didn’t mean to. I’m especially sorry to you Sinclair, you didn’t deserve that anger I had.” 

Lucas looks at Billy like he’s grown a second head. But then says “you’re still an asshole.” Billy only snorts. “Like I haven’t been told that before.”

“But still, don’t cause us trouble and never hurt steve again or we will all kick your ass, right guys?” Dustin says, but they just roll their eyes at him. 

Billy looks at him and says “do you ever shut up kid?” But he says it in Latin. “Hey what did you say!? Max what did he say?” Max only shrugs while Billy smirks and walks back to his car. 

/\

At school, steve was in the hallway putting away his books. Billy goes up to him and leans up against the lockers. Billy saw that he still had a medium size bruise on his face.

“Hey Harrington.” He says with smirk, steve only sighs. “What do you want Hargrove? The day hasn’t even started and you’re already bothering me.”

“Calm down pretty boy. I want to tell you something.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for hurting you that night, you didn’t deserve it.” Steve looked shocked, he never thought Billy would apologize to him. “Really?”

“Yeah, so if you want you can get a punch to me. For free, I won’t even hit back.” Steve wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. “Um no thanks man, I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Well at least let me get you coffee on me at the diner.” Steve raised his brow at that. “Just coffee?”

“Yeah, I would offer two whole meals but I’m almost broke.” Steve thinks for a moment before deciding. “Okay, But this isn’t some kind of trick is it?” 

“Fucking course not.”

“Well you can’t blame me for being cautious Hargrove.” Billy sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “It’s not a trick, I’m just trying to make things right okay?” 

Steve bites his lip and nods. “Okay, I guess we can get coffee.” 

“Good we can go after we dropped the twerps off at the arcade.” Steve nods again and they start walking to their classes. Steve notices something on the wall of the school. It was a bulletin board for a new class to sign up for. Latin.

“Who speaks Latin anymore?”

“You be surprise pretty boy, I’m fluent in it.” 

“You are?” Billy nods and then says a few words in the language but unknown to steve it was words to a spell. 

His bruise started to fade away, it was completely gone when he finished speaking. Steve looked at him curiously. “What did you say?” 

“I said you punch like a pussy.” He smirks and Steve glares. “God you’re an asshole. I’ll see you later Hargrove.”

“You too Harrington.” 

As Billy walks down the hall, he hopes he can see the amazement on Steve’s face when he sees that the bruise is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

At 3:00 Billy and Steve are parking near the diner and getting out their cars, they walk up to each other. 

"I'm gonna be honest, I didn't think you show up." Steve says. 

"I always try to keep my word princess. Your face is getting better." Steve then got a little excited. "You’re not going to believe this, but one bruise I had, just went away a few hours ago."

"Hm really?"

"Yeah, I guess that new ointment the doctor gave me really works." Billy almost wishes he can tell steve what really happened. “Come on lets get you some coffee." They both go inside and sit at a table near the window. 

Soon a waitress with a notepad shows up with a notepad. "What will it be boys?" 

"Two cups of Coffee please." Billy says, she nods and writes it down. "So how's your life Harrington?" Billy ask once the waitress leaves. Steve only shrugs. "Okay I guess, just driving the kids around and stuff."

"Why do you hang out with them, they're dorks."

"Yeah but their good kids, also since you apologized to me, I think you should apologize to them also. They were really scared that night." 

"I already did, Max wouldn't stop being a bitch until I did it and she also threatened to sneak out more if I didn't." The waitress came back with their coffees and puts cream and sugar on the table. "Why do you care if max sneaks out or not."

"I could care less where she goes, but that's not up to me. If she sneaks out, then I get in trouble for it, like I always do when she does stupid shit." Steve nods, understanding why that can be a problem with max doing that, he doesn't have siblings but he remembers some of his nannies getting in trouble when he did stupid stuff. 

"Okay She shouldn't of maybe did that, but you don't have to terrorize her and I get you were angry since you got in trouble but you also didn’t have to beat me up."

"Trust me Harrington, I would of did something a lot worse then beat you up." 

"Like what?" Billy just stirs his coffee and sips. "You don't wanna know." The only reason Billy didn't make that house combust with his magic is because he was too busy taking it out on Steve. 

Steve sighs and takes a sip of his own coffee. "You're right maybe I don't wanna know. Hey you’re not too mad at Max where you won't take her to the snowball right?"

"The what?"

"The snowball it's this little dance they're having, Dustin really wants Max to go." 

"Oh that, I'm going to be force to take her since my stepmom wants her precious little girl to look pretty." Billy doesn't even understand why Max would want to go, she doesn't even like wearing dresses. "What's even the point of school dances, their bullshit anyway."

"Not always, they can be fun...sometimes." Billy rolls his eyes. "You are too positive Harrington." Steve laughs a little. "I get that a lot. Hey where did you learn Latin?"

"Mom, my real mom." 

"Oh that's cool, where is she?”

"Dead." 

Steve looks sympathetic towards the other boy. "Oh, sorry." Billy only shrugs "don't worry about it." He finishes the rest of his coffee and puts the mug aside. "What else did you learn from your mom."

"Oh just a few tricks here and there." 

/\

When they get to the arcade, they both get out of the car and start to wait, as they're waiting a girl with curly hair comes out the arcade and she looks frustrated.

She goes up to Steve's car about to get in. "Hey El what's wrong?”

"Those games, stupid." Steve was a little confused. "What do you mean? are they boring or something?"

"She means that there hard Harrington and she's frustrated she’s losing. Right?" She looks embarrassed but nods. Then she goes over to Billy.

"Are you Billy? Max's brother?" Billy nods and then she frowns. "You're...angry and sad."

"Sad? Angry sure, but I'm not sad kid." El shakes her head, "Yes you are, but's it okay I get angry and sad a lot too."

"Is that so, Max told you about me?"

"Yes." He snorts a little at that, she probably told her all the stuff he did. But the only thing is that kid isn't afraid of him. "I guess you hate me like the rest of your friends huh?" 

"No, You and me are...the same. My name is Jane or you can call me el. You look cool." Billy smiles a little bit. "You think so."

"Yeah, you look...Bitchin." Billy actually laughs, no one has ever said that to him. Steve watched in amazement as those two interacted with each other. He never expected el to like Billy at all. "Would you like to come to my birthday party?" 

"You're birthday is coming up?"

"Well no, but Jim said I can have my very first one early. To make up for the ones I couldn't have a party for." 

"Jim?" 

"Hopper, the sheriff. Will you come, please?" She looks at him with her soft eyes and Billy can't say no to that face. "Okay.”

"Yes!" She then hugs him. 

Soon the kids come out, all chattering with each other. Mike sees el near Billy and rushes towards them. "Get away from her!" He checks over El to see if she was okay. "Did he hurt you el?"

El shakes her head. "We were just talking. I invented Billy over to my party."

"What!" Mike yells. 

"Dude what's wrong?" Dustin ask. 

"She invited Billy to the party on Saturday." All the kid's eyes go wide for a moment before they all start shouting at the same time. "Why would you invite him, he's evil!" Dustin exclaims.

"Billy is not evil! He's coming and that's, that." 

"Yeah Kid, that's, that." Billy snickers, Dustin then looks at steve for help. "Steve do something." Steve only shrugs. "It's El decision Dustin." 

"But he's an asshole." He complains “and he insulted me in Spanish this morning.” Billy rolls his eyes. "It's Latin shit head." 

"Latin? What's Latin?" El ask. "It's a type of language." 

"Can I hear it?" Billy nods and starts speaking. She smiles as she hears it. "Beautiful." She says. "You're definitely coming." All the kids now groan

El ingores them and continues talking to him. "It's going to be fun, we'll have cake, ice cream and games. Oh! And pizza! I love pizza as much as eggos!" 

"Can't wait." Billy says giving a small smile. All the kids sigh and start heading to Steve's car, minus max. Steve goes over to him and claps hand on his shoulder. "Looks like I'll see you at the party."

"You're going too?"

"Of course, I think it's good that you're going, might actually do you some good." He smiles.

"Yeah I guess...Hey el come here!" El stops from getting in Steve's car and goes over to Billy. "Yeah?”

"See that tree on over there, by the other side of the parking lot?" She nods as she looks at the tree with no leaves on it. "I think I saw a flower on it, looks just as pretty as you, go get it before you go.”

She nods and turns to steve, "I'll be back in a second." Steve nods and goes to the car.

El goes over to the tree and looks around the branches, until she finds a pretty pink rose. It looked new and fresh. She stares at it in awe. "Pretty." She gently takes it off the tree and goes back to the car and gets in.

"Whatcha got there el?" Steve ask.

"Flower, Billy found it for me." 

"Billy found it?" She nods and Steve thought it was a little weird that a pretty flower like that was found in this cold winter. But he doesn't think about it too much once he starts driving.

/\

As Billy was driving max home, max notices something about her step brother. “What's with that look?"

"What look?" 

"You're smiling." Billy looks at her with a raise brow. "What I can't be happy or just smile?" 

"Well it's not that, it's a little weird." 

"Would you rather me be angry?" She shakes her head. Billy continues to drive, feeling a better. He's glad that at least two people don't hate him. 

Unknown to them as they pass trees, flowers started to bloom on some of them, none of them caught fire once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, leave some comments and kudos please


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Saturday came and both Billy and max were getting ready for the party. 

Billy was in his room checking himself in the mirror. After he made sure he looked decent, he gets on his jacket then heads out the room and goes to the dinning room.

Neil was at the table reading the newspaper, while Susan was helping max wrap a present for el. Max got her an art kit. Complete with paints, crayons and color pencils, she also got her a card.

"I want you two back by ten." Neil says behind his paper. "Is that clear Billy?" Billy nods and says "yes sir."

"Good." 

Max and Susan finished wrapping up the present. "There, all done, hope your friend likes it." 

"She will." Max gets up from the table and follows Billy outside to the car. They get inside and he starts the car. "Did you even get her a gift?"

"Um yeah." Max raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm giving her my old Walkman, with a mix tape. I put them in the glove compartment."

"You can't give her a used gift."

"Well I'm broke, besides you can’t even tell it's used." That's only because Billy fixed it up with a spell. "Fine, but when we get there try not to be too much of an asshole, also don't drink too much beer and get drunk." 

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"I mean it Billy, don't ruin this. You're lucky you were even invited." 

"I'm not! I'm fucking not. Geeze max I wanna go there and have fun like the rest of you guys okay." 

"Oh. I...Okay." As usual they didn't talk to each other on the rest of the way there. When they finally get to the cabin. They see a few cars parked. Max gets out carrying her gift, she was about to go to the front door, but stops when she sees Billy not getting out.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I..think I'll just go somewhere else. You have fun okay.” Max rushes over to the car when she sees he's about to start it. "Wait, come inside. I'm sure she be disappointed if you weren't here."

"Are you sure?" Max nods and opens his door. "Come on, lets just try to have fun okay?" Billy nods and gets his gift out of the glove compartment, then gets out. 

They go up to the door and knock. Hopper answers the door. He looked surprised to see Billy at the door. "Wow, I guess el does like you. How are you doing Hargrove ?"

"I'm good sir." 

"I'm off the clock kid, so just call me Hopper. Hey max." He ruffles her hair and she laughs a little. "Well you two come inside, you can put the gifts on the table." 

They both go inside and look for the table, Max sees it and puts her gift there, then Billy does the same. they goe to the living room, there billy sees Max's friends, Nancy, Steve and a women with brown hair who looked a little skittish. 

All their eyes land on him, most were glaring at him. The women goes over to him and introduces herself. "Hi, you must be Billy. El told me you were coming, I’m Joyce Byers.” El goes over to him also and smiles. "Thank you for coming." 

"Your welcome kid." He smiles back. 

"You want a plate? we just got the pizza and I made some pigs in a blanket." 

"It's okay m'am I'm good." 

"Nonsense, I'm sure you're hungry and please call me Joyce." She gently takes his hand leads him to the kitchen. When they leave, Nancy looks to steve.

"What the hell is he doing here?" 

"El invited him."

"Why?" Steve shrugs. "She likes him." 

"How the hell can anyone like Billy Hargrove?" Steve sighs, Nancy was making this too much of a big deal. "He's really not that bad."

"Not that bad? he beat your-"

"I know what he did to my face, but he apologized and he was sincere about it." Steve hopes Nancy or the others don't make Billy feel so unwelcome that he has to leave, steve actually wants him to stay. 

"I still don't trust him." 

Billy comes back out of the kitchen, his plate had two slices of pizza and a handful of pigs in a blanket

"Everyone clear the space, first game up is musical chairs." Joyce says. Steve and Hopper move the couch out the way, then the T.V. Stand.

Once a space was cleared, six chairs were put out. "Nancy you wanna join?” Steve ask.

"I'll sit this one out." 

"How about you Hargrove?" Billy was about to say no, but el goes over to him and grabs his hand. "Come on, its fun." Billy puts his plate down and goes over to the chairs. 

Soon Hopper starts the music on a radio and the first song to play was sweet dreams. All the of them started moving around the chairs in a circle. They all concentrated on the chairs as they went around, they kept walking for about a minute. 

Then Hopper stops the music, they all freeze and rush to a chair. The first one out was Dustin. 

"Son of a bitch!" He swears. 

"Language kid." Hopper calls out. Dustin grumbles a little and stands to the side with Nancy. Joyce takes away a chair.

Hopper starts the radio again and this time he changes it to a different song. It was 'let's dance' by David Bowie.

All of them were on high aleart, making sure to remember to stop when the music goes off, they felt like they were walking in a circle for a long time.

When Hopper stops the music, they practically push each other out the way to get to a chair. Mike was the second one out. 

"Damn it." He whispers. Joyce takes another chair and Hopper starts the music again.

/\

Soon there was one chair left. Steve and Billy were the only ones left in the game. 

"You ready you two?"

"Yeah, start the music hop." Steve says. Hopper does and the song that plays is Micheal's Jackson's 'beat it.' It was a good, intense song for the moment.

"Beat his ass steve!" Dustin yells.

"Go Billy!" El shouts. 

Billy and Steve circled around the chair, staring intensely at each other. "You might as well quit now Harrington." Billy smirks. "In your dreams Hargrove."

"You sure, because I almost got you out in the last round." 

"True, But I will beat you to that chair, even if I have to push you off." 

"I like to see you try pretty boy." The music keeps playing and both are starting to hold their breaths a little just waiting for the moment to strike 

Finally the music turns off and they both freeze, then rush over to the chair, they both got in it and try to push each other off. Luckily for Billy he had a lot more strength and he pushed Steve off the chair.

"Whoo! Suck it Harrington!" 

Almost everyone groan, witch made Billy glare a little. He gets up off the chair and goes back to his plate he left on the floor. "Good game Hargrove." Steve says.

"Yeah whatever." 

After a few more games, it was time to open the gifts and cake. After blowing out the candles to her cake, Joyce takes it off the table to start cutting it. 

Hopper brings her the presents, "okay el big moment, choose your first one." She nods and chooses one with green wrapping paper. "That's one from me." Mike says proudly. El smiles at him and starts opening it. 

She smiles wider when she sees what it is. It was Star Wars action figure playset. "I know you loved it when I show you the movie, now you can the characters in your room." 

El gets off seat and hugs mike. “Thank you." She gets back up on her chair and opens a present with spotted wrapping paper. “That's from me. Me and Jonathan pulled some money together." Will says. It was a small photography camera. 

"I can show you how to use it, when you get around to opening it." 

"Thank you will." El says sincerely with a grin. 

After about thirty minutes of opening up the presents, el was on the last one. It was a little poorly wrapped, but she opens it anyway. "Whoa cool." She holds up her gift to show everyone. "Who got you a walkman?" Dustin ask.

"I did." Billy says. Everyone turns their eyes towards him. "You?" Steve questions. "Yeah, also there's a mix tape with it, if you want it el." Suddenly he's being hugged by the girl. "Thank you." 

"Your welcome." He says a little nervously since he sees the younger wheeler glaring daggers at him. "You enjoy your gifts. I'm gonna go outside for a while." El nods and lets him go.

Billy goes outside and takes out his cigarettes, he lights one up and starts to take a drag. He hears the door open and looks to see its Joyce. "Billy we're about to have cake, don't you wanna join us?"

"What's the point, I'm not welcomed here anyway." Joyce looks at him sympathetically  
And gets closer. "Sweetie, el invited you, she wants you here. look weather the other kids like it or not you're staying here until the party is over, now can you come in and have some cake please?" She gently smiles. 

"Well...okay." Billy lets Joyce take his hand and lead him back inside. He sees Steve coming over to him with two plates. "Thank god, I thought you left, you can't leave without having cake man." Steve hands him his plate of cake. 

"Thank you."

"No problem. Hey the kids are going to be watching E.T. to finish the night, wanna join?"

"Nah, I'll think I sit at the table and wait until it's over." Billy sits in a chair and grabs a plastic fork. 

Steve sits in a chair next to him. "It was really nice of you to get el a Walkman."

"I like her, unlike the rest of the brats, who will never like me."

"Just give them some time okay." Billy only scoffs. Those kids won't find the time to like him or even tolerate him. "Yeah sure." He says sarcastically. "Hey Billy?"

"Yeah?"

"You..wanna hang out sometime, on Friday we can hang by my pool." Billy chuckles a little. "Of course you would have a pool." Steve laughs and lightly punches his shoulder. "Shut up, you're just jealous." He teases. “Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, that be nice. You got booze at your place right?" Steve rolls his eyes at him. "Oh Hargrove you and your alcohol, but yeah I do." 

"Let me guess you have some of that pretentious shit, like 1940 aged whiskey." Steve lets out a fake gasp. "How dare you, I'll have you know that we have 1930 aged whiskey good sir." Both steve and Billy pause before laughing. "You are fucking dork Harrington." 

Billy reaches over and swipes icing off of Steve's cake. "Hey you have your own, this is mine." Steve smirks and reaches over, swipes a lot of icing of Billy's cake with his finger and sucks on it. 

In retaliation Billy cuts a piece of Steve's cake and eats it. "Hey!" Steve shouts. Steve gets some icing on his finger and flicks it into Billy's face.

"What are you five Harrington?" 

"Well you started it." 

"All right Fine, I'll leave your cake alone pretty boy."

"You better.” steve says trying to look serious, but just ends up smiling. Suddenly they hear someone clear their throat. They turn around and sees its Nancy. "Hey Steve, the kids are wondering where you ran off to."

"Oh, tell them I'll be there in a minute." She nods and leaves the room. "Hey I gotta-"

"I understand pretty boy, you go have fun with the kids. I'll be fine here." 

"You sure?" Billy only nods and watches Steve leave the room. 

/\

When everyone was getting ready to go home, Billy decided to help by cleaning up the kitchen a little, while Joyce did the living room.

He threw away paper plates, wrapping paper and cans of soda. Then started to put away some leftovers. 

Once he got some things in the fridge and he started to warp the the cake up to put it in the fridge. As he was busy with that, he sees someone coming into the kitchen.

He thought it was el for a second, but it was mike. "Oh, it's you. You need something little wheeler?"

"El kept on asking for you and I have no idea why she even likes you, but stay away from her." 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, stay away from her and stay away from Steve. Nancy saw you talking to him and he doesn't need to turn back into an asshole again."  Billy glares and clenches his fist. 

"I will be around whoever the fuck I want." Mike glares right back. "You're a bad person and I don't need you hurting people I care about." 

Billy felt so angry, he knew coming here was a bad idea. "What you’re jealous that el likes me? So what, you don't have to be a petty brat over it."

"I rather be petty, then be an asshole, who doesn't have any friends because he's too dangerous to be around!" 

"Shut up!" 

Suddenly a window cracks behind them and shattered. Mike stared in shock and confusion, while Billy cures. "Shit!"

People come rushing inside, they all stare at the two and then the window. "What happened?" Joyce ask

Before could say anything, Nancy glares at Billy and ask "did you try to hurt him?"

"What? No, it's just..I-" Billy didn't know what to say, he can't just say his magic got out of control

"I think you should go." She says. 

"Wait Nancy just let him explain." Steve says, thinking there might be more to this, but Billy shakes his head. "No it's fine, like I said this was a bad idea, come on Max."

Max nods and says good bye to her friends and follows Billy out the door.

/\

Back at the house, Billy was heading to his room, but max grabs his hand.

"Billy are you okay, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it max, I of should never came anyway." With that Billy goes in his room. He sits on his bed and he sighs, out of boredom he turns the ring on his finger into a snake and watches it crawl around his hand.

He lets it slither around for a few more minutes before having it turn back into a ring.

He lays down and starts to think what the wheeler kid might say to his friends and what will it mean for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon, also sorry if I made a little sad from reading this. Leave a comment


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Max had Billy drop her off at mike's house, mike called her on her walkie-talkie and told her that they needed to have an emergency meeting at his house. 

Billy drove her without a problem and just told her to call when she needs to be picked up. She gets out and goes to the door, knocking.

Once she's in she goes down to the basement, there she sees Steve, Nancy and the rest of the party. "So what the meeting about?" 

"It's about Billy." Mike says, Max sighs and sits at the table with them. “Look he just wanted to have fun yesterday, don't be too mad at him for being at the party."

"It's not that, it's what he did at the party." Max started to get a little tense. "Did he really hurt you?"

"No, but he could of. You saw the window in the kitchen right?" She nods. "He did that." 

"What did he punch it like the hothead he is?" Dustin ask. "No, me and him were arguing and he got really angry and shouted and when he shouted the window broke, does that sound familiar?" They all thought for a moment before coming to a realization. 

"Wait so your saying he has mind powers, like el?" Dustin ask with fear in his eyes. "Holy shit, Billy is already evil, just think of what he do to us if he had powers, he destroy us!"

El glares at him and flips his hat off with her mind. "He will not, I have powers and I wouldn't do that." 

"Well el it's different because you’re good, Billy is not a good person." El only rolls her eyes at him. "Wait a minute you guys, even if what you're saying is true, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Steve cuts in.  

"Well we can get Hopper to call the lab and maybe they can take of it." Nancy suggest.

"What!" Max, el and Steve shout. "No, no way. Billy is a jerk, but I do not want him taken to that place." Max says getting a little angry. 

"Billy is not going to the bad men." El says. "Look I'm not saying he should be locked up in there, but maybe they can monitor him and make sure he doesn't do anything bad." 

Steve shakes his head. "No we can't trust them, look you guys, if this is true, I don't think Billy would use it on us."

"How would you know?" Mike ask. "Because I actually talked to him, got to know him a bit. He's not just this guy who's angry all the time. Point is we are not calling the lab on him." 

"Then what the hell do we do?" Lucas ask, "one day he can be really angry and hurt someone. Like he did to you, but worse.”

It's gets quiet for a moment before Will actually speaks up, speaking for the first time. "You can monitored him, like get close and maybe get him comfortable enough to admit it. Try being his friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think Billy isn't that bad either, he just needs someone to maybe help him through some stuff.” They all stared at will making him blush and look down. “If he does have powers we can’t just treat him like he’s a monster.” 

“I guess that can work, I did invite him over on Friday to hang out. Hey max has Billy done anything like that before, like what we saw with the window?”

She bites her lip and hesitates. “Um when we got home from the night you guys fought, we were arguing and when he was shouting, a tree caught on fire.”

“On fire?”

“Yeah, it just burst into flames.” 

“Oh shit, not only does he have mind powers, but fire powers? God we’re so dead.” Dustin groans. “Why the hell didn’t you tell us this?”

“I don’t know.” she says while shrugging

“Look Dustin she doesn’t have to tell us everything, okay? Look I’ll keep an eye on him and if it’s true, we’ll talk to him about it calmly, everyone understand?” They all nodded. 

Steve hopes Billy would be able to trust him to tell him what’s going on with him.

/\

On the next Friday, Billy was getting ready to get max from school and then drop her off at the arcade with her gang of nerds. 

Just as he was about to get in his car, he sees Steve coming towards him. “Need something Harrington?”

“Yeah I was just going to remind you to come to my house so we can hang.” Billy gives a fake laugh. “Wow you still wanna be around me, even though I ruined that party, Listen you don’t wanna hang out with me, so just go be with your little ducklings.”

“But I do wanna hang out, look I don’t think you have nothing better to do so just come over. Don’t you wanna try my 1930 aged whiskey?” 

“You really have that?”

“Okay no, but just come. You could us some time to relax, you look a little stressed.”

“Why do you care Harrington?”

“Because you’re not a bad person.” Billy didn’t really now what to say, so many people have called a bad person and a monster, but Steve actually thinks differently of him. “You think so Harrington?”

“I know so, are you gonna come or not?”

“Fine, just let me got drop max off at the arcade first and you better have some good booze.” 

/\

When they got to Steve’s house, Billy stared at it with a little bit of amazement. “Wow you really are king.” Steve rolls his eyes. “Trust me I’m no king.” 

“People kept on telling me you were.” 

“No tommy kept on telling you, he’s an idiot so don’t listen to him.” Steve unlocks the front door and they go inside. 

Billy goes in the living and flops down on the expensive looking couch. “So where are your parents?”

“Business trip, like always.” 

“Lucky.”

“Not really, I get..a little lonely.” Steve mumbles. “Is that why you hang out with those kids?” Steve shrugs, “it’s probably part of the reason. You wanna go outside and drink?” 

“Yeah, but I can’t get drunk so I’ll just have one beer.” Billy gets up from his seat to look for the kitchen and Steve follows behind him. Once he finds it, he goes straight to the fridge.

He gets his bottle of beer and opens it. “You know it’s rude for a guest to dig in the host’s fridge.” Billy only rolls his eyes. “You invited me, so you should expect something like this.” Billy gets out a second bottle and throws it to steve. 

“Oh shit.” Steve holds his hand out and catches it, sighing in relief. “Who the hell throws a bottle of beer?”

“Calm down pretty boy, at least you caught it.” Billy heads out the kitchen, “now where’s this pool of yours?” Steve sighs and steps out the kitchen also, then shows Billy to the patio door. 

Out there they sit on the lawn chairs and drink their beers. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened at the party?” 

“You just brought me here so you can ask that?” 

“No, I just want to know what happened. I know you didn’t hurt him, like the rest thought.”

“Oh, well the wheeler twerp was arguing with me and I punched the window out of frustration.” He lies. 

“Are you sure? Your hands don’t look damaged or anything.” Billy sighs and takes a sip of his beer. “Okay I didn’t punch the window, maybe someone threw a rock at it or something” 

“Well what were you and mike arguing about anyway?” Billy takes another sip from his bottle and rolls his eyes. “The little fucker is mad because el likes me. Why is he so protective of her?”

“She’s been through some stuff, well a lot of stuff.” 

“Still, He doesn’t have to be a petty brat.” Steve laughs a little, mike was sometimes petty. Dustin even told him how he give max a hard time for almost no reason. “Don’t worry about mike, he needs to learn that el can like whoever she wants.” 

“Damn right he does.” Billy then mumbles insult about mike in Latin. “Hey you think you can teach me some Latin?”

“Why?”

“Could be useful one day, plus I wanna know what you say when you insult me in it.” Billy smirks and starts to speak more in the language. “Hey no fair, switch back to English.” Billy laughs and says a more Latin words.

“All right what did you say about me?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve huffs in frustration and drinks more beer. Billy smirks around his bottle. He didn’t insult Steve, but actually complemented him. He called him hot, sexy and other adoring things. 

After an hour, they finished their beers and was lounging in the chairs. “Hey I’m gonna heat up some leftover take out, want some?”

“What ya got?”

“Some KFC, but theres no sides.”

“I’ll take some, it’s better then eating my step mom’s cooking. I’ll throw away these bottles.” Steve nods and heads inside. 

/\

After heating up two plates of chicken in the microwave, he’s goes to the patio door and he sees Billy smoking.

But when he blows out smoke, it comes out in the shape of a flower, then fades away. “Wow.” He whispers.

He watches Billy blow out more shapes, until he stops. Steve opens the door and Billy turns around.

“Hope you don’t mind me smoking pretty boy.” 

“No not at all.” He’s relived that Billy didn’t know he was watching him, if Billy knew what he saw, he might get scared and run off. “Hope you like breast.”

“Nah, not really.” Billy smirked a little at his inside joke. “Oh, well then you can have the thighs.” Steve hands him the plate and sits down.

“Hey Harrington?”

“Yeah?”

“Shouldn’t you hate me?”

Steve only shakes his head. “I thought I should, but I don’t. You wanna come here next Friday or any other time?”

Billy smiles a bit and nods. “Yeah that be cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is little to short, do you guys like the story so far?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I’m a little tired. But tell me what you think after you’re done reading.

Two days after Steve invited him to his house, Billy was in room doing some homework he had due on Wednesday. 

It was his English homework, so he wasn't having that much of a hard time getting it done, in fact he was almost done. 

Just then his door opened, it was Neil. "Get on your jacket and go to the store to get stuff for dinner. Susan will give you a list."

"But-"

"But what?" Neil glares. "I have homework, I wanna get it done."

"You can get it done later, now go. Or I'll get the stuff for dinner and you won't eat." Billy looked up at his old man like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me, that's just-" He was cut off from Neil rushing over to him and grabbing his collar, pulling him off the bed.

"Watch your fucking tone with me boy. understand?" 

"Yes sir." Billy grits out, Neil glares at him longer before pushing him away. "Now get your fucking keys and go to the store." Neil leaves and a few seconds later max appears in the door way. 

"Did something happened?" She ask. “None of your damn business Max." Billy grabs his keys off his nightstand and puts on his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"Store, have to get ingredients for dinner."

"Oh, I'll go with you." Billy looks at her with a raised brow. "Why? The last time you had to go the store with me you hated it."

"I need something."

"And what would that be?"

"some scrunchies for my hair." She quickly lies, shes only going to make sure something bad doesn't happened just because Neil made him angry. "Scrunchies huh?"

"Yeah." 

"Fine, go get on your jacket and shoes." Max nods and hurries out the room. 

Soon both of them are near the door and Susan is giving him a list of what they need. "Thank you for this Billy."

"You're welcome." he mumbles, Susan gives him the money, then they leave out the front door.  
/\

When they're in the supermarket, Billy is looking at the different types of meat in the meat section. 

Susan said she needed ground turkey. Billy picks up a pack and drops it in the cart. They go in the aisle where the spices are. "Steve told me he invited you over to his house."

"Fucking Harrington and his damn mouth. Are you mad?" Max shakes her head. "No, it's fine. In fact you should hang out with him instead of those assholes you usually hang out with.”

"I don't hang out with those people they just follow me around, because they think I’m their new king or something.” It was true, since steve was no longer king of the school, Billy was now considered one of the coolest in the school. "Oh. Well just try to stay friends with Steve, he's nice. So don't scare him off."

Billy rolls his eyes at that last comment. "Shouldn't you be getting your scrunchies before we leave?" 

"Right." She goes out the aisle to look for them and Billy goes to get some onions. As he's walking to the vegetables aisle he sees two people he instantly recognize.

It was Steve and that kid with the hat. They looked a little frantic, they see him and rush over. "Billy, max is here right?" Steve ask

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Dustin called your house and your mom said both of you were at the store. Now where is she?"

"What the hell do you need her for-"

"Just tell us where she is, it's an emergency!" Dustin shouts, making people in the store look at him. Billy glares at the boy. 

"She can't come, we're about to go home for dinner and what's this so called emergency?" Dustin tried to think of something to say, but Steve speaks up first. "Look it's urgent and she needs to come with us. I'll drop her off before it gets too late."

Just then max comes up to them holding a bag of scrunchies. "Steve, Dustin what are you doing here? 

"We came to get you, we gotta go to hop's cabin. It's urgent." Max nods and was about to leave with them, but Billy grabs her hand. "Wait you just can't go, we gotta get back to the house." 

"But Billy-"

"No, you’re not going, especially if this emergency is dangerous." 

"But my friends need me!" Max pulls out of his grasp and goes over to steve and Dustin. Billy growls in frustration. "Fine. You can go, but after we dropped this stuff off at the house and I go with you." 

"No way!" Dustin shouts. 

"Um yes way you little shit, because if anything happens to her, I'm dead. So I'm going." Dustin was about to protest some more but Steve cuts him off. "Look if you go with us, you have to promise to keep what you see a secret and try not to freak out." 

"Steve we can't just let him-"

"Dustin be quiet, do you agree Billy?" Billy was a little hesitant but he nodded. “Good, hurry up and drop that stuff off and meet us at hop's cabin." Billy nods again and watch them go.

"Come on Billy, we gotta go." 

"Hold on Max, I'm going to be needing some stuff." Billy goes quickly to the vegetable section and grabs some herbs, moral mushrooms and some other greens. Then some edible flowers and seeds from the floral section. 

Max and Billy quickly get the stuff for Susan and leave the store. 

 

When they got home, Susan told them that dinner would be ready in about two hours. Billy tells his dad he left his wallet at the store and told him he was going to go get it. 

Neil nodded and allowed him to go.

Meanwhile, Max was sneaking out her window in her room. Once she's out, goes to Billy's car and they drive off.

/\

When they get there, Billy gets out with the bag of ingredients he brought for himself from the store. "What do you need that stuff for?"

"Don't worry about it." 

Once they're up at the door, Billy knocks. Hop opens it and his eyes go a little wide when he sees Billy.

"What the hell are you doing here kid? I thought Dustin only needed Max." 

"I only agreed to let her go here if I went with her." Hopper sighs in frustration. "For fucks sake, get in." He opens the door wider for them and both go inside. 

Billy hears the voices of kids when he walks further in. They go to the living room and he sees all the kids and Jonathan, Nancy and Steve. All their eyes land on him.

"He's here?” Mike whines. 

"Yep, I'm here, so deal with it shithead." Nancy glares at Billy for talking to her brother like that and so does Jonathan. "Hargrove if you’re going to be here, then don't be an asshole." 

Billy only flips her off and takes out a cigarette ready to smoke. "No smoking inside." Hopper says while grabbing the cigarette from Billy. 

Billy sighs and puts away the rest of his pack. "What the hell is going on here that you needed my sister?" They're all quiet, wondering if they should tell him what's happening. 

"Monsters exist." Steve says. "Like real ones and we thought we got rid of them the last time, but apparently not. So we’re going to get rid of them again." Billy looks at him wide eye and chuckles. "You can't be serious, max what's really going on?"

"Billy he's telling the truth, that's what we were doing the last time when you showed up that night." 

"So that's what you dumbasses were doing, hunting shit that can kill you? Max how long have you’ve been doing this?" 

"I only did it for one night...you won't make me go back home will you?" Billy sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "No I won't. So where do we find these monsters and how do we kill them?"

Steve gives him a bit of a funny look. "You're taking this surprisingly well."

"Trust me, I'm not too surprised at strange shit. So again where are these things?"

"They're mostly in the forest, Dustin saw three today so we gotta look for them before they hurt anyone." Suddenly Dustin raises his hand. “Yeah Dustin?"

"Are you sure we can trust him to keep this a secret." 

"Trust me kid my lips are sealed." Billy pretends to zip a zipper over his mouth. "Okay, But I hope you're useful."

"Trust me I am. Anyone got a plan?” They all nod and start taking about what they're discussing before he got here.

 

In about two hours, Billy was outside in the forest with them. The kids had there walk-talkies, Nancy, Jon and Hopper have guns, of course Steve had his bat. Billy just had a crowbar from his trunk. 

As they were walking, el comes up to Billy. She starts to left up his sleeve, looking for something. "Is there something on my arm kid?"

"I was looking." 

"Looking for what?"

"A tattoo." Why is she looking for a tattoo on him, did she think he was one of those guys that had some? "Sorry sweetheart but tattoos aren't really my thing."

"Oh. Can you do stuff?"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Special stuff, like me." Billy wasn't really sure what she was talking about at first, but he realized she might be talking about his magic. Did she see him doing some?

"What kind of special stuff can you do curly?" suddenly a rock is being floated into mid air and it startles Billy a bit. "What the hell?" El looks at him with a smile. "I'm doing it."

"How?"

"With my mind." Billy was amazed, he thought he was the only one in this town that had special abilities. "El!" El suddenly drops the rock and sees mike coming to her. "What are you doing? you can't show him that!"

"Yes I can, I trust Billy. He's my friend." Billy actually felt good from the fact that this girl is willing to be friends with him. Mike glares at Billy and Billy only shrugs. "Hey it's not my fault she wants to be friends." 

"Whatever." Mike mumbles and goes back to his friends. "If he has powers, he better us them to help us." 

"I still think he use them against us." Dustin says. "He won't Dustin." Steve insist. Johnathan looks at him at him skeptically. "I don't know, if Hargrove can do stuff like el, that could be another reason to stay away from him." 

"Okay Jonathan now you're being ridiculous like these guys." Will cuts in. "Can you guys just stop being dicks and give him a chance." Will looked a little annoyed, he was getting real tired of people mis judging Billy. 

"Do you like him or something will?" Will blushes and looks away. "I just don't think he should be treated like a monster. I know what monsters are and Billy isn't one of them. Trust me." 

They walk for about an hour, until they hear some rustling in the bushes. "Everyone be quit." Hopper says. They hear more rustling from the bushes, then growls. "Shit." Dustin curses.

The growling gets louder and they see movement in the bushes. 

The monsters slowly come out and snarl, then they finally charge. "Kids get behind me!" They all do and Hopper fires his gun. 

The bullet hits the demodog in the head and goes down. Some others charge at Billy and Steve. Billy grins. "Bring it on you ugly bitch." He starts charging a the one coming for him. He hits it with the crowbar and the thing whimpers, but keeps fighting. 

Meanwhile Steve is battling off three with his bat. He hits them hard, getting some blood splatter on him. 

Nancy and Jonathan get some down with some shots, while el snaps the necks of some of them.

While Steve is busying beating one to death, one sneaks up on him and was able to bite him on the ankle. Steve screams, he screams so loud his voice might give out. 

"Steve!" Dustin shouts, looking absolutely terrified for his friend. Billy sees what's going on and feels enraged, seeing Steve in so much pain makes what to tear these things apart.

His eyes flash gold and he starts yelling out a spell in Latin. Suddenly all the demodogs combust. Blood splatter almost gets every where and on everyone

Everyone looks in shock at Billy, who is panting a little. Billy rushes over to steve who is on the ground, crying out in pain. "Don't fucking stand there, start helping!" He shouts at them. 

They all snap out of their shock and go over to Billy and Steve. 

 

They we’re able to get steve back to the cabin, Hopper carried him all the way there. Steve was passed out.

Hopper puts him on the couch and Billy examines his wound. "I know what to do, give me a minute." 

Billy goes into the kitchen and gets his bag of ingredients. He gets a pot and starts filling it with water. “What are you doing?" Billy turns around and sees Dustin standing in the door way "I'm going to help him."

"By cooking? How is that going to help him!?"

“Kid calm down and just trust me.”

“Why should I trust you?"

"Because I made those things explode, So I saved all of you. If it weren't for me, we probably be dead." Dustin was silent for a moment, he didn't know what to say. "Whatever you’re doing better work." With that he leaves the kitchen.

Billy finishes filling the pot up and puts it on the stove, then gets his ingredients out of the bag.

/\

In thirty minutes billy is back out and has a teacup. "Is he awake?" Dustin nods and Billy goes over to him. "Hey pretty boy, how are you doing?"

"I just got bite, how do you think I'm doing?" 

"Just trying to make conversation." 

"Would you stop joking around and just help him asshole!" Nancy shouts, getting more worried about her friend. Billy only ignores her and hands steve the cup. "Drink this, it'll help." Steve gives him a questioning look but starts to drink it. As Steve is drinking it, Billy starts to say the words to a spell.

In a few seconds the wound starts to close and heel. All of them stare in amazement. Billy continues the spell until the wound was completely gone.

Steve looks down at his ankle and nearly drops his mug out of shock. "What the hell, How did you do that?"

"You drunk a potion I made you and it heeled you with my magic." All of them now have their eyes on Billy.

"Did you just say magic?" Max questions. Billy sighs and nods. "Yes, I'm a witch." All of them we're silent for a moment. 

"How?" Mike ask. 

"Simple, my mom was a witch and she passed her genes onto me." 

"Okay, but how did you know someone would need a heeling spell?" Hopper ask. Billy rubs his neck nervously. "Well It was going to be for me when I got home." 

"Why?"

"I'm not telling you everything Chief." He was going to use it on himself when he comes home and his father beats the shit out of him for sneaking out with Max.

Dustin then decideds to ask a question of his own. "So if you’re a witch, does that mean if I pour water on you, you'll start melting?" He jokes.

"No. But I can turn you into a damn frog if you ask that again." Suddenly steve sits up and puts his arms around Billy, hugging him.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

In the cabin Steve was still resting on the couch and the rest were sitting on the floor eating pizza that they ordered.

Billy almost had a hard time eating because he was too busy thinking about how much trouble he was going to be in when he got home. 

Neil is going to beat the fuck out of him and he doesn't have a healing potion to fix it.

"Hey kid, something wrong with your pizza?" Hopper ask with his mouth a little full. "Huh? Oh no it's fine."

"Is there something else wrong then?" Billy shakes his head and nibbles on his pizza. "No I'm fine. Can I have some water? the pizza is a little dry." Hopper nods and goes to the kitchen, then comes back with a glass of water.

"Well if there's anything wrong, you can let me know okay?" Billy nods again and takes the glass. As he's drinking it, he notices that Dustin is staring at him.

"Kid for the last time, water won't make me melt.”

"Just making sure." Billy rolls his eyes and continues to eat, then he sees El getting up from her spot and coming over to him. She sits down next to him. "What's a witch?"

"Well were magical beings that can cast spells or curses." She nods and then looks worried for a second. "Water won't melt you right? like Dustin says."

"Oh for god sakes." He mumbles. "No curly I won't melt from water. That's just some myth from a movie, understand?" She nods again and ask. "Can I see your magic?" 

Before Billy can answer, mike cuts in. "That might not be a good idea, it could be dangerous." 

"But mike I want to see, I showed him my powers. It's only fair. Right Billy?" Billy nods and looks at his necklace. His eyes change color and the necklace starts transforming into something else.

It was some kind of snake like serpent with wings. Everyone expect for el jumped back when moving around his neck. "Oh my god, what is that?" Lucas ask.

"It's Amphiptere, a type of dragon." 

"Wow." El whispers. 

"Um it won't hurt us right?" Nancy ask getting behind Jonathan. "No, it won't breath fire since it's under my control." Billy then makes the serpent turn back into a necklace. "Can we see more?" Steve ask from the couch

"Yes, more please." El agreed. "Okay, but first Who wants soda?"

"I don't have soda." Hop says. Billy snaps his fingers. "Everyone look in your glasses." Everyone looked down and was amazed that it wasn't filled with water anymore but with soda. "Awesome!" Dustinn shouts and takes a sip of his soda.

"And it's coke." As Steve stared at Billy with admiration, he realized something. The bruises that suddenly went away in one day. Billy must of did that. So this isn't the first time that Billy healed him.

He wonders how else Billy used his magic to help.

/\

After showing some of his magic, Billy was in the kitchen, putting his plate in the sink. 

When he turns around, Steve is behind him. "You sure you should be up pretty boy?"

"My leg is all better, I can walk. I just wanted to thank you again for what you did."

"Well your welcome." Billy was about to walk out the kitchen, but Steve ask "you healed my bruises on my face right?" Billy stops in his tracks and turns around. "Um...yeah."

"Then Thank you for that also, I really appreciate it Billy. So if you need any favors, come to me, okay?" Billy thought about that offer and decided to be brave enough to ask for that favor. He bite his lip and looked down. "Do you mind if I stay at your house, after I go to the store and drop max off?"

"Sure, Why do you need to go the store?”

"ingredients."

"For another potion?" Billy nods. "If you don't want to do it, I can just-"

"No dude, it's no problem at all." Steve says with a smile. "If you need anything else let me know okay?"

Billy smiles a bit and also nods.

/\

Soon Billy is at Steve's house, in the kitchen over a boiling pot of water, mixed in with the same ingredients he had earlier.

Steve comes in to check on him. "How is it going?" Billy stirs a spoon in the pot and turns down the burner.

"Good, I'm almost done actually." 

Steve goes over to him and looks in the pot, the water was brownish and he can smell the strong scent of herbs from it. "So, why do you need another, healing potion? You didn't get bite did you?”

Billy shakes his head. "No."

"Then why do you need it?” Billy turns off the burner all the way and goes to the cabinets. He keeps looking around until he finds a thermos. "Can I us this?"

"Sure, but answer my question, why do you need another healing potion?"

"Don't worry about it Harrington." He mumbles, while taking the thermos. Steve goes over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Billy if something is wrong, let me help you, like you helped me."

Billy only sighs "I helped you because you deserved it and you're a good person. I don't deserve help from you. After the stuff I did to you."

"No, don't stay that okay. I forgive you for what you did, because you did so much for me already. So please tell me what's wrong."

Billy hesitates for a moment before finally telling the truth. "I need another healing potion for when I get home."

"Why?"

"Because my dad...he'll beat the shit out of me badly since I sneaked out." Steve was now a little shocked. "Has he done that before?" Billy nods. Steve pulls him into a hug. "Oh god Billy..look how about you stay here for a few days?"

"That'll just make it worse. I rather just go there and get it over with." Steve hugged him tighter, feeling protective over the blonde. Billy gave him a potion that was supposed to be for him after a beating from his father.

"No, just stay here okay? we'll call Hopper and-"

"No, the longer I stay away from there, the more he'll get angry and he might take out on Max or my step mom. I have the potion, so let me do this." Steve keeps hugging him and sighs. "Okay, But If it doesn't work out, you call me."

Billy nods and Steve lets him go. Billy goes the drawers and search through them until he finds a funnel. Billy opens the thermos and puts the funnel in. 

Billy then gets the pot and starts pouring it in. "Wait, how come on you need a potion? why can't you heal without it like you did with my face?"

"Because the bruises on your face weren't that bad, since they were healing for the three weeks. The potion is for more serious injuries, like what happened to your leg." 

Once all of it was in there, Billy screws it on tight. "If someone is has a broken leg or serious head injury, I won't be able to heal them easily without the potion." 

"How many times have you used this on yourself?"

"Not too many. Whenever he beats me, I'm too tired to even get up." 

Steve had the urge just to make Billy stay here and call Hopper, then go to Billy's house and beat the fuck out of Billy's father. The fact that Billy is beaten until he can't move, makes Steve sick to his stomach.

He watches Billy get on his jacket and head out the kitchen. "Wait Billy." 

"Yeah?"

"After it's all said and done, please come back here. Stay with me until it blows over."

It was silent for a moment before Billy said answered. "Okay, I will." Billy turns back around and heads to the door.

//

When Billy pulls up to his house, he waits a few minutes, then takes a deep breath. He turns off his car and starts getting out. But as soon as he steps out, the door to the house slams open.

It was Neil and looked seriously pissed. "You, fucking little shit." He growls and starts heading towards Billy.

Neil slams him into the car, holding on to his coat collar. "Where the fuck have you been Billy!?"

"I just went out for a drive sir." The first hit comes as expected, it was to his face. "If that's true then why did you take your sister and drop her off so late!?” Billy then gets a knee to the gut, making him groan in pain. "You fucking lied about going back to that store!"

He gets three more punches to the face and kneel throws him to the floor. "Dad please, I'm sorry-AH!" Neil kicked him in the back and the worse part was that he had on his steel toed boots. "Sorry isn't enough boy!" Billy gets a kick to the chest and Neil then gets on top of him.

Neil starts to hit his face, over and over again. It gave Billy sense of déjà vu when he did this to Steve and deep in his head, he's starting to think he deserves this.

Neil gets a hold of his hair and slams Billy's head on the ground, making Billy give out a scream if pain. Tears get in his eyes and start going down his cheeks.

"Fucking little pussy, be a fucking man and take a hit." His father growls while slapping him again. Neil finally gets up and stands over the withering boy. He puts his foot on Billy's cheek and presses it down hard. 

"Listen to me boy, if you ever do that again. I will kill you, understand?" Billy nods the best way he can and Neil takes his foot off of him. "Good, I'm taking your keys again, where are they?"

"In the car s-sir." Neil goes over to the car and takes the keys off the seat, then he sees the thermos. "What's this?"

"It's nothing-"

"How many times do I have to say, don't lie!" He shouts and Billy lets out a whimper. "Tell me what it is or I will give more of what I just gave you."

"It's o-only tea sir.” Neil glares and then opens the thermos. He takes a whiff and recognizes the scent of healings herbs. "This is more of that magic bullshit isn't it? What were you going to use it for and you better not fucking lie.” 

Billy trembles a little but answers. "I...was going to us it to h-heal myself s-sir.

"Is that so?" Neil smirks and then tips the thermos over, making all the liquid spill out. Billy watched with despair in his eyes. "I outta beat you senseless again, for disobeying me about using this type of shit, but I don't feel like calling the hospital on your worthless ass." 

Neil throws the thermos at him and it hits Billy in the face, making him let out a sob. Neil rolls his eyes at him. "Worthless abomination." With that Neil goes inside and shuts the door.

In a few minutes, the door opens again and it was Max. "Billy! Oh my god!" She kneels down next to him. "Billy, it's okay, I got you help. I called Steve once I saw Neil give the first hit, he's going to help you."

Max started to cry herself, she's never seen Billy so broken down before. How can Neil be so cruel and cold blooded? "It's okay big brother, he's coming okay?" She holds on to his hand and squeezes not, wanting to let go of him.

Billy looks at her and squeezes his her hand also. He tried to stay awake, but soon he passes out.

/\

When Billy opens his eyes the first thing he sees are familiar walls and notice he's on a couch.

It takes him a moment before he realizes, he's in Steve's house again and he's covered in a blankets. 

In a few minutes Steve comes into the room and rushes over to him when he sees Billy is awake. "Thank god, I thought you were in a coma."

Steve gently grabs his hand and rubs it. "Billy, I saw the thermos outside of your house, empty. What happened?"

"Neil...he dumped it." Steve feels a rush of anger, Neil Hargrove is a piece of shit. "Billy you are not going back to that house, understand?"

To Steve's surprise Billy actually nods and Steve sighs in relief. "Don't worry about Max, I called Joyce and she took Max to her house." Billy nods again and buries himself into the blankets a little bit more.

"I'm sorry." Billy mumbles.

"For what?"

"For getting you involved with this bullshit." Steve gently takes a strand of hair out of Billy's face and adjust Billy's pillow.

"You don't have to be sorry for this. You helped me, so let me you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a little sad


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update guys, also if there’s any errors in this chapter sorry about that too

The next day Billy was outside with Steve by the pool, steve didn't want him moving too much, but Billy really wanted some fresh air. He was wearing a sweater from Steve and some sweat pants.

"Are you okay? you need anything?" Steve ask. 

Billy thinks for a moment before saying "some juice would be nice." Steve nods and gets up to go inside. Soon he comes back out with a glass of cranberry juice.

"Thank you." Billy takes a sip and a deep breath. "When Max is out of school, pick her up and go to the store to get some ingredients. I'll make you a list."

"Or I can just take you to the hospital."

"I told you no. I don't do hospitals." Steve sighs but nods. As Billy sips his juice, he notice two plant pots around the pool. 

It had brown shriveled petals and dead stems. "interested in gardening Harrington?"

"Huh?" 

Billy points to the flower pots. "Oh those. My mom tried planting, but since her and Dad are not around that much, she wasn't able to take care of them."

"Shame, I'm sure some flowers would look nice here." Steve shrugs. "Maybe, but it probably wouldn't make that much of difference."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." 

"I don't know, makes a huge difference to me, just look." Steve looks at of the pots again and he sees some tiger lilies. Freshly grown and vibrant.

"It does look nice." He smiles, they look so beautiful. "You like tiger lilies?"

"Yeah. They're actually my favorite flower." Steve smirks a little. "Tough Billy Hargrove having a favorite flower. Wow."

"Shut up. And don't tell anyone or I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you'll kick my ass."

"Actually I'll make you go bald." Steve puts a protective hand in his hair. "You can do that?” 

"I can...but I won't use it on you. Hair's too nice anyway." 

"You like my hair?" Steve starts smirking again. "Okay, don't get cocky about it. Is there a particular flowers you want for the other pot?” Steve thinks for a moment before deciding. "Surprise me." 

And Billy does. In a few seconds the pot was full of peonies, Pink and soft. "Those are nice." 

"Glad you like them. Just try to water them if you can." Billy tries to get up from his seat, but he winces. "Could you help me? I need to use the bathroom." Steve nods and gets up to help the other boy.

/\  
After he was done using the bathroom. Billy was on the couch again, watching T.V. Right now he was watching the golden girls.

He doesn't really watch the show, but there was nothing else on, It was actually pretty funny. In a few minute Steve comes in with a frozen dinner tray, glass of water and some pain killers.

"Thanks." He takes the tray, while Steve sets the water and pain killers on the coffee table. "Roast beef and potatoes. Personally I think I would of preferred meatloaf."

Steve was about to say something but, Billy cuts him off. "I'm just kidding pretty boy, this is fine." 

Billy starts eating and Steve gets up from the couch. "I'm gonna get Max now okay? did you make the list?" Billy nods and reaches into his pocket. He takes out a piece of folded paper and hands it to Steve. 

"I'll try to be back in two hours." With that steve goes to the door and goes out. 

In at least two and half hours, Steve is back, Coming into the house with some grocery bags. Max is coming in after him and to Billy's surprise, El came.

The two girls rush over to Billy. "Are you okay?" El ask, full of concern. "Yeah curly, I'm okay. Shouldn't you be at your cabin?”

"Jim said I can see you." 

"Why aren't you in the hospital?" Max ask. "Magic, remember?”

"I know, but you should of gone to the hospital last night and at least stay there until Steve got more ingredients for that potion." Billy ruffles her red, frizzy hair. "Don't worry about me pipsqueak, I'll be fine." 

Max nods and takes off her book bag to reach into it. "Joyce made you some cookies." She takes out some Tupperware and gives it to him.

Billy smiles and makes a mental note to himself to grow a beautiful garden for that women. El takes off her bag and gets out something too.

"I got you a hat."

"A hat?" 

"One that witches wear." She straighten out the hat and puts it on his head. It was an old fashion witches hat, but it wasn't exactly pointy 

The top was curled and at the end of the tip hung a little crescent moon. "Where you get this curly?" 

"Store. Had some old Halloween stuff and Steve brought it for me. Do you like it?” The hat was a little ridiculous but, he couldn't say that to the girl, especially since she's looking at him with those soft eyes.

"Yeah I like it." He says with a small smile and El smiles back. "Hey Billy? Can you come in and help me with this?" Steve calls from the kitchen. 

Billy nods and gets up to go to the kitchen. 

When he's in the kitchen, Steve tries to hide a smile from seeing the hat on Billy. "Shut up." Billy says. "I didn't say anything." 

“I can tell what you’re thinking.” Steve was now grinning. “I thought you were a witch, not a mind reader." 

"Just get a pot so I can make my potion Harrington." 

/\

In 40 minuets, Billy was on the sofa again with Steve and the girls. He has a mug with the potion inside of it. 

he says the spells words first, before drinking it. It takes a few minutes, but his injuries start healing up, a few ribs were being put back in place.

“Oh fuck.” Billy hisses. The girls and Steve look panicked. “Is it not working?” Max ask. “No it’s working, some of my bones are being put back in their right place and it just hurts a little.”

After ten minutes of painful healing, all his injuries we’re gone. Billy gasp a little when it’s over. “God, Thank fuck that’s over.” He gets up and it doesn’t hurt when he does. Billy heads to the door to go out.

“Wait where are you going?” Steve ask.

“I gotta take care of something.” He says as he slips on his shoes by the door. “Billy you just healed. Shouldn’t you relax?”

“I’m fine, I won’t be gone too long.” With that Billy goes out the door.

In two hours he was in front of his house. It was a long walk, but it will be worth it. He goes over to Neil’s car and looks at it with hatred in his eyes. 

Billy huffs and concentrates really hard, Soon he feels his car keys in his hand. Teleportation magic takes some energy out of him, but he really wants his car.

Billy goes to his car and unlocks it. Once he’s inside and the car is started, he looks at Neil’s car again. Billy puts his hand up and puts his thumb and ring finger together.

“Eat shit old man.”

Billy snaps his fingers and Neil’s car catches on fire, then combust. 

Billy drives off before anyone can come out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought


End file.
